Fallout
Fallout is the first Zombies map that is part of "The Disaster" saga. Following the events of Excavation, Unit 14's time cycle was ultimately destroyed, thus ultimately allowing time to continue as normal. Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary return as the playable characters as they begin their investigation of the disappearance of Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ following the events of Excavation. Overview At the time of its creation Fallout was the largest map created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Taking place at the site of Olkiluoto 3, a nuclear power plant located in Euraåminne, Finland, the map has many opportunities for long range combat and slight medium range combat as well. The map introduces a custom wonder weapon, the Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16, or NFR-16 for short. The weapon can be fired semi-automatically or the player can hold down the trigger to create a powerful charged shot which takes two shots out of its clip consisting of ten shots. Unlike previous maps created by RoachTheIntelCollector, this map features traditional zombie features, such as the Mystery Box, Perk-a-Colas and Pack-a-Punch. Story After the cycle was broken by Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ, time was able to continue as normal in the future timeline, which was completely restored following the four's disappearance from the future. However, Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary wanted to know what became of their friends. Four years after the events of Excavation, the four learn that Unit 14 had set up a plan to begin another outbreak, one which would not only consume the planet, but all of the galaxy and eventually the universe. Learning that Unit 14 has taken control of Olkiluoto 3, a nuclear reactor located in Finland, the four are sent by the US Military to observe Unit 14's work at the facility and uncover why they took control of the reactor. Equipped with HAZMAT suits, the four are deployed to the site, where they hear a massive explosion coming from within the depths of the facility. As the alarms began to sound, the four began their investigation, discovering an officer's cabin. As they read several documents found within the cabin, they discover that Unit 14 had planned to create a simultaneous attack on various nuclear plants worldwide, hoping of creating a nuclear disaster. Realizing that the explosion was part of their plan, they exit the cabin to find that once the reactors were destroyed, they would detonate dozens of Chemical X bombs around the globe, creating a mass amount of zombies. The four then ready their weapons as they begin to clear the undead from the infection. Suddenly, they are contacted by a mysterious voice, who tells them they must accept their fate and share the same fate as Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ. Asking who the voice was, the voice replied that he is what is left of "him". After managing to gain access to the main facility, they discover the core was in critical condition, knowing it would explode at any moment. After contacting Command, they are denied an extraction, saying that the facility was too critical for an extraction. Knowing the explosion is imminent, Mac manages to locate a fallout shelter under a hatch in the officer's cabin they found earlier. As the PA Announcer started the countdown for the detonation, the four managed to enter the shelter, sealing off the room from the cabin as the reactor core exploded, causing a massive nuclear explosion as many other reactors worldwide shared the same fate. Weapons Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Perks * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * Fallout Survivor - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Fallout, survive the fallout. * Master of Pack-a-Punch - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Fallout, Pach-a-Punch all of the available weapons in the map. * It's Not Rocket Science! - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Fallout, kill ten zombies with a single charged shot of the NFR-16. * Iron Belly - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Fallout, purchase every single perk in a single match. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The fallout must be prevented. If not, survive it. Songs * Dragon Rider by Two Steps From Hell can be activated by interacting with the three teddy bears around the map. * Don't Stop Me Now by Queen can be activated by killing a zombie with each weapon. Audio Logs * Three audio logs can be found around the map, each detailing the work conducted at the facility by Unit 14, including the creation of the NFR-16. Trivia * This map is the first map created by RoachTheIntelCollector to feature traditional zombie features. Navigation Category:The Disaster